


History

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Violence, bad ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: Niall made a mistake and fucked his girlfriend, now that Ed has run into him he decides it's time for some revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all technically one scene that i've broken into three parts. I may add more if it turns out that people really enjoy it. Be wary when I say that Ed Sheeran is not the nicest person in this story. And I thought it just added that little bit of evil irony to use a One Direction song title for this story.

I looked around the room and smiled as I saw how many people had showed up to the release party for my new cd. The room was packed and I could hear my music playing through the speakers, it was low at the moment as there was someone talking at the podium getting ready to introduce me. It seemed that he was talking about what had influenced some of my songs and some of my plans for the year, when I would be on tour and who I would work with. I was half paying attention to what he was saying, instead thinking about the after party and what club we could hit up after. Although there was a bar in the corner I still wanted to get somewhere else where I could feel the music throughout the whole place, somewhere that specialized more in getting drunk and having fun. I heard them call me up and I strode up the stairs and across the stage to the podium waving to everyone as I walked.

“Hello everyone, it’s great to see you all, thank you for coming out.” I got a light round of applause as I paused. “It’s been quite an experience to create this album and I can’t believe we’re here now.” I stumbled over my words a little as I saw him near the back of the room. “I uh, really enjoyed working with some new sounds with some of these songs and I think they really paid off.” What did he think he was doing here? Was he trying to ruin this for me as well? I tried to ignore him as I continued “I’d like to thank my family that has been there for me every step of the road,” I couldn’t ignore the growing anger flaring inside me as I watched him “and of course my friends who have had my back.” I swept my eyes briefly looking for the others and saw them in the corner of the room, so he had come with them but gone off to get drinks apparently “Thank you for coming out, and I hope you enjoy the party.” I finished off with a smile as they gave me a round of applause, I had made my speech short before I could make a mistake in front of everyone. I then made quick work of walking off the stage as they turned up the speakers and I went to confront him. 

I made my way through the crowd quickly, politely declining invitations for conversations and dances, I knew I had to move fast. He was on his way back to their table and I wanted to confront him privately, if I could get him before he made it back I'd have the best chance to get him alone. He was almost back to the table when someone walked into him causing his drink to spill down his shirt. Looking pissed he handed off his glass and started toward the bathroom, changing course I followed him to the bathroom. I made it there shortly after him, just long enough that he had already started trying to dab at his shirt. I made sure to slam the door behind me before locking it, I saw him glance up in shock. I watched the flurry of emotions in the mirror as his brain registered that it was me and just why he wouldn't want to be caught alone with me. Shirt soaked and half unbuttoned he whipped around “Ed, look I-”

I cut him off before he could say anything else “Shut the fuck up, do you know what you put me through when you slept with her? What I went through to fix my life after that?” He started to apologize but I cut him off again “No, not quite yet, you don't even know what it feels like to be sorry.” I watched the fear slowly sink into his face as I continued “You’re going to text Harry, you're going to tell him you'll be a bit longer then expected so they don't worry about you. Then you are going to hand me your phone so I know you won’t be trying anything stupid.” I let the words sink in and watched him shakily take his phone out of his pocket. I watched as he typed something out on his phone then handed it over, taking it I read over the text to make sure it said what I wanted it to say before pocketing it. “So, it seems you finally learned how to follow directions Niall, that's good, you'll need that skill very soon.”

Taking a few steps forward I backed him into the wall before grabbing him by the throats and pinning him there. He immediately started pulling at my hand only making me grip tighter, slowly he stopped struggling and I smirked, “Remove the shirt Niall, I don't need to smell whatever the fuck got dumped on you.” When he didn't immediately move to unbutton his shirt, I slammed his head into the wall. “Don't make this harder then it needs to be.” I threatened. He lifted his hands and with shaking fingers slowly undid each button that was left and peeled the shirt from his skin, I couldn’t help but notice how the shirt clung to him where it was wet.

As I looked him down I could see what she had seen in him, it excused nothing, but it did make me rethink what I would do to him. I stepped in closer, I could still smell some of the rum that had spilled on him but more so I could smell his cologne. “I was going to fuck your shit up,” I started as I brought my lips to his ear in a whisper “but now I think I’ll just fuck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2, this is where it gets bad.

I smirked as I felt him start struggling again, I don’t know where he thinks he’s going, the wall was behind him and I had him caged in. “Niall, you can’t escape me, even if you got free from me I’m a hell of a lot faster and stronger. So, I suggest that you let this happen, and maybe you won’t get hurt as bad.” I loosened my grip slowly, preparing myself if he tried to get away. When he made no attempt to flee I slowly dragged my thumb across his bottom lip. I could feel him quiver, he seemed fully focused on my hand on his face and paid no attention to what my other one was doing. Gripping his jaw, I brought his face closer to mine and kissed him forcefully, there was no right for dominance as we both knew I was the one in charge. When he really began kissing me back I used my hand that had been gripping his jaw to grab a hold of his hair.

I pulled back with a smirk “Well, well, well, seems you can do a little with that mouth of yours, let’s see just how much.” With that I forced him to his knees, my hand still entangled in his hair. “Get to it.” I said with a little pull of his hair, he had let it go a bit and there seemed to be more brown than blond now. I could feel his hands shaking as he undid my pants, he was terrified. “Come on Ni, you don’t want to keep your friends waiting too long now do you?” He shook his head and I could see the resolve in his eyes as he pulled my pants down just far enough for my cock to be released.

Licking his lips in preparation he leant closer and glanced up at me before slowly taking me into his mouth. When he began sucking I couldn’t keep the gasp that escaped my lips back. It seemed like he knew what he was doing, whether he actually had any experience or was just a natural, I didn’t know. I pulled his hair slightly as I pulled him down further, using my other hand I braced myself against the wall behind him. “Fuck Ni,” I pulled his head back and forced him to look at me “you are quite good with your mouth, I knew you would be. Now stand up.” I pulled his head up a bit to convince him to stand but quit pulling when he began standing on his own. Keeping my grasp on his hair, I slowly dragged my other hand down his chest, I could feel him trying to catch his breath.

I made him look me in the eye as I moved my hand lower until it reached his pants, then made quick work of getting them down. Once they were down enough I forced him over the sink so he was looking at himself in the mirror. I caught his eye in the mirror, “It's a good thing that you did such a good job, because otherwise I might have decided to go in dry.” I wasn’t going to spend much time prepping him, as this was supposed to be punishment for what he had done, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to ruin my fun by not prepping at all. Keeping our gaze locked I sucked on two fingers getting them just wet enough before bringing them to his hole. I pushed my first finger in slowly, watching his face. Once it was smooth enough for me to easily move the first finger I added the second, starting to scissor my fingers to open him further. The discomfort was clear on his face, but I just kept opening him up and feeling around. Suddenly I heard him moan and watched as his face turned red.

“Well, well, well Niall, guess you are enjoying this after all, fucking whore.” I said with a smirk. I could punish him more by making sure he got off as well. I fingered him just a bit longer until he was hard before removing my fingers, I could see the shame on his face as he knew there was no way to hide it from me. Getting my hand wet I pumped my dick just enough to make sure I wasn’t going in dry then lined up and slowly began pushing into him. He grit his teeth in pain as I slid in slowly. When I was fully inside him I paused allowing him to adjust a bit, when he looked to be fine I slowly pulled back out. Keeping that rhythm, I quickened my pace making sure to stay aimed so that I kept rubbing his prostate. 

“Look how much you’re enjoying this, you’re nothing but a little slut aren’t you?” I could feel myself getting closer and there was no way I was coming before him, so I slid my hand around and began jerking him off. “Look at how hard you are, don’t even deny that you’re enjoying this. You’re such a fucking whore.” I twisted my hand just right and he came, I saw the shame on his face before he lowered his head refusing to see the mirror. Smirking I gripped his hair in one hand pulling his head up to stare in the mirror and his hip tightly with the other then began fucking him faster, pushing myself closer and closer to the edge. Pushing as far in as I could I came, I moved my hand to the counter to support myself a bit and stayed in him until I came down.

“Clean yourself up, you look like the cheap used up slut that you are.” I said as I pulled out before cleaning myself up. Once I was redressed I looked over and noticed he hadn’t moved. “I said get your whore ass up and clean yourself, I won’t allow you to go back out there looking like that.” I slapped his ass hard, with a jolt and a sharp gasp he stood up and began cleaning himself up. I looked in the mirror and made myself look presentable before watching him. Smirking as an idea came to me I walked back behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist to his dick. “Just one more thing Ni.” I said seeing the fear in his eyes as I kept him boxed in. I slowly ran a finger through his cum, coating my finger before he could clean it and raised it to his mouth “Be a good boy and clean my finger.” I could see the hesitation before he slowly opened his mouth and took in my finger licking it clean.

“Good boy, I may just have to keep you around.” I said with a smirk before backing off and letting him finish cleaning himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if I should add more than just this 3 part scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final part I have written for this. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Please let me know.

I took his phone back out of my pocket, ignoring the text back from Harry, I added myself to his contacts. “Now Niall, I expect you to be a good boy and actually answer when I get ahold of you.” I said as I called myself from his phone and saved the number. I slid the phone back into his front pocket, knowing just how much it would make him squirm. “Come on now. We’d hate to leave our friends waiting too much longer, now would we?” I said opening the door. He had already put his shirt back on and was now just fixing his hair.

He finally finished and we walked out, I followed him over to their table and saw the shock on Liam’s face as I greeted them all. “What’s been up with you guys? I’m so happy you could all make it tonight.” Unsurprisingly, Louis was the one to speak up first with all his usual sass. “Um, excuse me, but I thought you hated Niall after what happened, what the fuck changed?” I smiled and slung my arm over Niall’s shoulder. “Well I decided I was done being angry and we made up, hell, he may even join me on some of my tour while you guys are taking a hiatus. Isn’t that right Ni?” I could feel him tense under my arm but none of the others seemed to notice as hi smiled and nodded.

“Uh yeah, I guess so, I thought maybe we could work on some stuff together.” He said in an effort to get them to not ask any more questions. It seemed to work as Liam, ever the sensible one began a conversation about what everyone else would be doing. It seemed like everyone had different things they wanted to work on for a bit. Harry wanted to work on a movie before working on his passion of older style rock music. Louis would be taking a break from the limelight to spend some time with his new baby before working on some party style music. Liam wanted to be there for his girlfriend through her pregnancy and then work on his own brand of music. And Niall wanted to work on some softer stuff, I also learned that although they had all been relaxing so far, they would all be starting their own thing soon.

After about an hour of catching up I looked at the time. “Well boys, what do you say we get out of here? There’s a club I’m heading over to for an after party.” With everyone in agreement we headed out providing a quick wave to my manager so he knew I was leaving. I led the way to the waiting limo, usually I would just take my car but for certain events like tonight management all but demanded I have a driver. In truth, I hated the extra attention it brought, but I could understand the extra protection it provided.

We made it across town to the club and headed to the doors at the front of the line. I knew the owner so the bouncer let us right in, of course it helped that we were five lads at the peak of fame. As we entered I led the way to the bar, “What’s up Ben? Been a while, listen, anything these guys want tonight just add to my tab, alright?” I said causing him to laugh. “Well shit Ed, I guess three days is a while, and nothing’s changed since then. And fuck yeah, I can add theirs to your tab, as long as I can add my own.” He replied with a smile. “After your shift, Mike will never forgive me if I get you drunk on the clock again.” “One time.” He answered with a laugh before taking our orders and making them while showing off just slightly more than usual.

We sat in a semi-private area while we drank and chatted some more. Once we were all a bit drunk the boys decided one by one to make their way to the dance floor. For a while it was only Liam, Niall, and myself before Liam finally decided he would join the other two. “So, Niall,” I began as I turned to him. “I know you weren’t expecting to join me on tour, but it’s not like you have anything else going on. Plus, like you told the boys we can work on some stuff together. Not like you can really back out now, can you?” I finished while rubbing his upper thigh under the table. He had easily drunk more than any of the rest of us and I could see it was really affecting him and he couldn’t really comprehend what I was saying to him. I looked around briefly and noticed that we couldn’t be seen by the dance floor, or really anywhere else. So, with that in mind I turned his face fully to mine, kissing him.

“Remember to keep quiet Ni, wouldn’t want anyone to come investigate, now would we?” I asked as I moved my hand from his thigh to his zipper. I wasn’t going to waste the opportunity I had been gifted with. I made quick work of getting his pants undone and sliding my hand down his boxers. Using my free hand, I pulled his shirt collar aside and began sucking on a spot that was easily hidden hard enough to mark as I jerked him off. I couldn’t help but smirk as I heard gasps and moans spilling from his lips, I was going to wreck him. His head fell against the back of the booth as he got closer, and he came with my name spilling from his lips. 

“Good boy, now lick me clean.” I said as I raised my cum covered hand to his mouth. When he had finished I wiped up the little bit that had stayed on his cock with a napkin from the table and shoved it in his pocket. Then I proceeded to fix his clothes so he looked presentable once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if I should add more than just this 3 part scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if I should add more than just this 3 part scene.


End file.
